CHOCO RAINING
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita di sore hari dengan aroma latte dan hujan di luar sana
1. Chapter 1

Qtalita new story

(Basid on true story)

Wonkyu fanfiction

.

.

.

.

02 December 2013

Rintik hujan sore ini tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda, aku menghela nafas pendek, seharusnya aku sudah dirumah sekarang, meringkuk di pembaringan menanti malam, hal itu paling tidak lebih berguna untuk tubuhku yang sedikit berontak karena demam.

Kupandangi secangkir coklat panas di depanku, lalu pandanganku beralih pada layar bertuts banyak, perlahan kupijit keningku, laporan-laporan ini benar-benar menguras tenaga, belum lagi tulisan-tulisan yang butuh aku sentuh, aku benar-benar di kejar deadline akhir tahun.

Ugh, aku mengerang, pening di kepalaku kembali lagi, di sudut café bernuansa maskulin dengan bau cat yang menyengat, Oh sepertinya aku salah dengan memutuskan menghabiskan hari di dalam café yang masih dalam proses renovasi ini.

Ku alihkan pandanganku kearah jalan melalui kaca bermotif biji kopi di sampingku, seseorang berlari kecil menembus hujan, ia terlihat tergesa memasuki café, terdengar dari bunyi lonceng yang bergemerincing kuat.

Dahiku mengerut, ia menundukkan kepalanya tanda meminta maaf karena sadar atau tidak dia sudah membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya *kayak slogan Miss Indonesia*

Sosok itu, namja dengan jaket hitam duduk tidak jauh dari posisiku, sesekali aku bisa merasakan ia mencuri pandang padaku, entahlah..hanya perasaan saja.

Tidak ingin terlalu mengikuti perasaan aku kembali berkutat dengan laporan-laporan penuh gambar di depanku, ponselku berdering beberapa kali, sepertinya sahabat-sahabatku sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu di dunia maya, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bergabung hanya karena laporan sialan ini.

"Ehm.."

Seseorang berdehem, aku mengangkat wajahku, melepas kacamata bening yang bertengger di hidungku. Sosok itu, namja berjaket hitam sudah duduk di depanku sambil tersenyum menampilkan 2 buah lesung di masing-masing pipinya.

Aku membalas senyumnya. Tipis. Dan ugh pening itu kambuh lagi, mataku memicing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan menyesap coklat panasku yang entah masih bisa dikatakan panas atau tidak karena tersapu pendingin ruangan.

"Ah mianhe, perkenalkan, aku Choi Siwon, dan kau pasti Cho Kyuhyun bukan?"

Hei, darimana dia tahu namaku.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku tahu namamu"

Aku masih terdiam namun perubahan wajahku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Jujur membuka mulut saja sangat susah untukku di masa seperti ini, demam membuatku mual sewaktu-waktu.

"Fur Elise? Fedde velten? Smoking haze? Eum.."

"Cukup..cukup.."

Aku terkekeh, namja bermata tajam itu menyebut semua teenlit buatanku, ia tersenyum seraya menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Aku fans beratmu, bisakah kau membubuhkan tanda tanganmu? Aku akan memamerkannya pada teman-temanku besok pagi"

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil kertasnya, menulis namaku lalu menarik garis sebagai tanda tanganku.

"Kau benar-benar membaca semua teenlit ku?"

Ia mengangguk, aku tersenyum lagi. Kali ini sangat tulus

"Tapi buku-buku itu belum resmi rilis, kau mendapatnya dari mana?"

Ia menarik rambut basahnya ke belakang, melepas jaketnya hingga menyisakan T-shirt putih.

"Blog dan hmmm radio?"

Aku kembali terkekeh, namja di depanku sepertinya benar-benar pengagum tulisanku.

"Hanya itu?" kusodorkan kertas yang segera ia terima dengan mata berbinar.

"Yeah, sebenarnya tidak. Aku berbohong"

Dahiku membentuk perempatan.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Hey, apa ini? Namja yang berusaha mengacau fikiranku di saat kepalaku meminta untuk di ledakkan.

"hehehehe, sepertinya kau benar-benar melupakanku. Apa perlu kuberi clue?"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, bukan karena aku kurang sopan, tidak. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bermain sekarang, kerjaanku masih banyak sementara kepalaku sangat berat.

" 2 tahun yang lalu. Awal juni. Pet shop. Golden river."

Aku mengernyit, mencoba mengingat memori 2 tahun lalu, dibulan juni, pet Shop dan Golden river?

Ah! Cleo.

"Aku ingat, kau namja dengan anjing terrier itu bukan?"

Ia tersenyum puas saat aku sudah mengingatnya, dan mau tidak mau bibirku juga ikut terangkat membentuk bulan sabit. Dia namja yang kutemui saat Cleo, anjing jenis Golden River ku terserang sakit, saat itu anjingnya BoBo jenis terrier mengalami patah di kaki kiri belakangnya, Pet shop yang merangkap sebagai klinik hewan itulah tempat kami pertama kali bertemu, sedikit bercakap tentang anjing masing-masing lalu merambat ke persoalan pribadi, hanya sedikit karena anjingnya sedikit mengamuk di meja operasi. Setelah itu kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, akupun menganggap itu hanya sebatas angin lalu. Tidak kusangka kami akan bertemu lagi di saat seperti ini.

"Akhirnya kau ingat"

"Lalu, bermula dari itu? Kau menguntitku?"

Ia tertawa ringan.

"Eum, bisa jadi"

Ok, aku sedikit waspada sekarang, namja di depanku sudah mengakui jika ia menguntitku 2 tahun belakangan ini.

"hari itu aku bertanya pada dokter Ling, pemilik pet shop, ia menceritakan tentangmu yang setiap minggu datang membawa anjingmu. Tapi seminggu setelahnya kau tidak datang.."

"Yeah, aku pindah rumah" potongku, ia menghela nafas

"Aku tahu, dan aku selalu tahu sejak itu"

Ugh, ini mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa aku masih dengan santainya berhadapan dengan orang yang jelas-jelas selalu 'tahu' tentangku dan kini aku mengabaikan laporan yang masih terpampang manis di layar laptop.

"Oh, lanjutkan"

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Sebagai korban tentu saja aku harus tahu"

"hey.."

"Kau menguntitku, dan aku merasa terganggu, walaupun baru kali ini"

Ia tersenyum, menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, matanya menatapku. Wow dia tampak tampan. Ugh, ayolah Kyu.

"Aku mencari tahu tentangmu, dari dokter Ling, pasien-pasien dokter Ling, tentu saja bukan anjingnya yang aku maksud hehehehe"

Ia terkekeh sebentar.

"Aku menemukan alamat lamamu dari salah satu pasien dokter Ling, eum kau kenal Kim Ryeowook?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia salah satu teman lamaku"

"Aku mencarimu berdasarkan alamat itu, rumahmu kosong.. tentu saja"

Ia menyesap cappucinonya sebentar saat seorang waiter berseragam hitam mendekati kursiku, aku hanya tersenyum kecil kearah waiter dengan tatapan - tidak apa-apa –

"Kau mengusirnya? Tidak baik terlalu keras pada karyawan"

"Kau.." Aku mengerling padanya, ia hanya tertawa.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tahu semua tentangmu Kyu, atau aku harus memanggilmu Direktur Cho?"

Aku terhenyak, hey ia tahu?

"Ugh, lanjutkan saja ceritamu"

Ia tertawa keras.

"Aku menemukan alamat barumu dari seorang tetangga cerewet"

"Kim Heechul ahjumma?"

"Itu namanya? Aissshhh dia sangat cerewet, menanyakan tentang maksudku mencarimu hingga ia membicarakan anak gadisnya yang belum juga menikah"

Aku tertawa, ia memicingkan matanya.

"Aku suka melihat kau tertawa"

Aku terdiam, mendengus dan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

"Lanjutkan saja tuan Choi"

"With Pleasure "

Aku menatapnya jengah yang malah mengundang gelak tawanya.

"Dan aku menemukanmu, aku bahkan setiap hari datang ke tempat ini, berharap aku bisa bertemu namja manis pemilik café ini, tapi kau bahkan tidak pernah menatapku, walaupun aku duduk di tempat yang sama setiap harinya"

Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, aku menutup mulutku menahan tawa, ia semakin merasa sebal. Kini aku tahu kenapa waiters terlihat waspada dengan namja di depanku, namja ini nyaris datang setiap harinya dan duduk di tempat yang sama.

"Mianhe, mianhe, aku begitu sibuk dengan.."

"Dengan perusahaan? Dengan Deadline?" Siwon memotong pembicaraanku, aku memiringkan kepala bingung, hey dia tahu juga?

"Maaf.. aku begitu dipusingkan dengan jadwal laporan yang ugh begitu menyesakkan" Aku menunjukkan layar laptop ke hadapannya, ia menyeringai lebar.

"Setiap harinya selama beberapa minggu belakangan?"

Aku terdiam, dahiku mengernyit, namja Choi ini begitu menuntutku untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Well, sejujurnya tidak juga.."

Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa berwarna merah, tangannya terlipat di depan dada, matanya menatapku tajam, menunggu penjelasan yang aku sendiri bingung harus menjelaskan apa.

"Hey kau belum menyelesaikan ceritamu Choi"

Bagus sekali Kyuhyun, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan lihatlah kini wajah Choi berubah bingung.

"Ckckck kau begitu pandai bermain Kyu, arra aku lanjutkan.."

Siwon menegakkan badannya, bahkan sedikit condong ke arahku.

"Dan aku menemukanmu di saat yang tepat, hujan benar-benar berpihak padaku hari ini"

Siwon menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya, mendramatis suasana. Aku mendengus kecil, ponselku bergetar lagi, aku hanya mengecek sebentar, Wow my favorite sedang berulah di jejaring social, so glad, bertambah kebahagiaanku, menumpuk bersamaan dengan pertemuanku dengan namja Choi ini.

"Hei, kau sibuk? Pesan dari siapa? Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan, dari sahabat-sahabatku"

Aku kembali menyeruput coklatku yang kini dingin, Siwon memperhatikan guratan pena di selembar kertas yang tadi ia sodorkan. Ia tersenyum sangat tulus

"Kau tahu? Aku begitu menyukai cerita-ceritamu, Kau penulis yang bertalenta"

Aku tersipu, ini bukan pertama kali aku mendapat sanjungan atas tulisanku, hanya saja kali ini terasa berbeda.

"Gomawo.."

Kami terdiam, rintik hujan sudah mereda, sinar mentari sore sudah tergantikan bias rembulan, langit masih mendung, bintang tidak terlihat malam ini.

"kyu.."

"Hm"

"Kau manis.."

Aku tertawa kecil, ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau merayuku?"

Siwon menggeleng,

"Aku serius" rajuknya, aku semakin tertawa. Bahkan tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh pengunjung lain serta waiters yang masih memasang wajah waspada. Siwon begitu kekanakan, oh by the way, berbicara soal kekanakan, kira-kira berapa umur Siwon sekarang. Apa aku perlu bertanya?

"Eum, berapa umurmu?"

Giliran Siwon yang tertawa.

"Wae?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Hanya ingin tahu" ucapku

"25, dan kau baru saja menginjak 23 bukan?"

Aku mendecih sangat lirih.

"Siwon bisakah kau membiarkan salah satu sisiku menjadi suatu rahasia buatmu? Kau mengetahui semuanya dan itu menyebalkan"

Aku memanggil waiters, memesan secangkir caramel macchiato dan seporsi Choco de franch, aku melirik Siwon, ia hanya menggeleng menandakan ia tidak ingin memesan apapun walaupun aku mengatakan kalau kali ini gratis untuknya.

"Apa aku terlalu mengganggumu?" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah serius saat waiters sudah meninggalkan meja kami.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja aku merasa begitu transparan untukmu, kau tahu semuanya"

"Kau masih begitu misterius untukku"

"Yah, untuk hal-hal yang belum aku lakukan bukan?"

"Cerdas"

Kami tertawa, melupakan jika tadi aku merasa namja di depanku ini terlihat berbahaya, ia memang seorang penguntit, satu-satunya penguntit yang membuatku nyaman.

"Apa kau pernah memiliki Secret admirer?"

Oh well, kini Siwon mengganti julukannya dari seorang Penguntit menjadi Secret admirer, terdengar lucu.

"Entahlah, hanya kau satu-satunya yang mengaku"

"Hey, aku tidak mengaku sebagai secret admirer-mu, aku hanya penguntit biasa"

Aku terdiam. Gotcha! Kau tertipu Kyu. Lihat wajahmu memerah sekarang. Ini memalukan

"Hahahahahaha…"

Aku mengernyit. Kulayangkan cubitanku ke lengannya

"Kau mengerjaiku?"

"Awww.. ini sakit, dan panggil aku 'hyung' aku ini lebih tua darimu"

Aku mempoutkan bibirku, tanda menolak, dan Siwon hanya terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya.

Drrttt..drrttt..

Ponselku bergetar, aku melirik layarnya, sebuah pesan masuk. Siwon tampak memperhatikanku dari ekor matanya, Ya Tuhan namja Choi ini benar-benar menawan.

"Hhh, sepertinya aku harus pulang, Hyung-ku sudah berpesan agar aku pulang secepatnya"

Aku membereskan laptop serta berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, bersamaan dengan pesananku yang baru datang, aku menyesapnya cepat dan melahap roti coklat berisi fla dengan suapan besar. Siwon menertawaiku.

"Orang tuamu?"

Aktifitasku terhenti. Kuhembuskan nafas berat

"Sepertinya kau tahu"

Siwon tersenyum samar, ia menyeka lelehan coklat di sudut bibirku menggunakan tissue. Dan itu membuat pipiku mengeluarkan semburat merahnya.

"Kau pasti kesepian"

Aku mengangkat bahu lagi.

"Aku tidak usah menjawab "

Ia tertawa, aku tidak salah bukan? Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas ia tahu jawabannya. Hanya membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Siwon berdiri, ia kembali mengenakan jaketnya lalu menawarkan bantuan menunjuk mobilnya yang ia parkir di seberang jalan. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau menaruh mobilmu disana?"

"Well, sebenarnya tadi aku hanya mengecek apa kau ada atau tidak" Siwon tertawa.

"Jadi, apa mau kuantar? Aku jamin kau selamat, dan aku jamin aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam" lanjutnya dengan jari membentuk V.

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak usah terima kasih, aku membawa mobil sendiri"

"Tapi aku tidak melihat mobilmu di depan?" Dahinya berkerut.

"Jadi kau juga tahu mobilku?"

Siwon hanya menjawab dengan cengiran plus tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal.

"Aku menggunakan mobil hyung-ku"

Tunjukku kearah parkiran, Siwon hanya ber-oh ria.

"Benar itu mobil hyung-mu? Jangan-jangan kau hanya tidak mau aku antar pulang?" Ia memasang wajah curiga.

"I swear"

Siwon akhirnya mengerti, ia mengantarku sampai ke depan mobil, aku menengadah, langit masih mendung, dan itu tidak baik bagi mataku, jika sampai hujan turun di saat aku masih dalam perjalanan bisa-bisa tamatlah riwayatku.

"Lalu, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Siwon tampak santai dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjawab itu Siwon Hyung, kau tentu punya daftar schedule milikku bukan?"

Siwon mengacak rambutku geli.

"Hei, aku bertanya sebagai seorang namja asli bukan seorang namja tak kasat mata yang menunggumu di café itu"

Siwon menyindirku, aku hanya tertawa sembari memperbaiki rambutku yang terlihata acak-acakan.

"Eum, kau bisa menghubungiku" Jawabku akhirnya. Ia tampak bingung

"Aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu"

"Bukankah kau seorang penguntit? Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkannya bukan?"

Siwon menyeringai, kubuka pintu mobil, ia masih berdiri di sana, menungguku untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

"Aku yakin menemukanmu sekali lagi Cho.."

Aku tersenyum, deru mesin terdengar, kulambaikan tangan sebelum kubelokkan mobil lalu melaju di jalan raya, masih dapat kulihat dari spion, Siwon menyeberang jalan, memasuki mobilnya lalu berlalu dengan arah berlawanan dariku. Hhh paling tidak aku merasa aman setelah tahu ia ia tidak menguntitku malam ini.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hujan sore ini membawa sesuatu yang baru untukku, namja pemilik dimple dengan tawa renyah itu ternyata menguntitku selama 2 tahun ini.

Desember dengan tawa renyah, secangkir coklat dan hujan.

FIN

Apah ini? Sudah telah update mana bawa-bawa ff gaje gak bermutu pula hahahahaha

Ini Cuma tumpahan *ecie bahasanya* unek unek di sore hari hahahaha, based on true story btw kkkkk


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita..

Wonkyu Story

A sekuel of CHOCO RAINING (Still Based on true Story)

Enjoy it..

.

.

.

.

.

03 December 2013

Tring..

Aku tersenyum sambil menyerahkan 2 lembar uang kertas dengan 1 struk kepada seorang yeoja paruh baya bersama anaknya yang kuperkirakan seumuran denganku.

"Kau bekerja disini nak?"

Aku menggeleng, masih dengan senyuman dibibir

"Tidak juga, hanya mengisi waktu luang, Oh anda ingin Cookies special café kami?"

Aku menawarkan selembar menu baru dari café, sebuah Cookies Coklat berukuran besar dengan taburan kacang mete di atasnya, ia menggeleng.

"Lain kali saja nak" Senyumnya, aku hanya mengangguk sopan. Mataku mengiringi langkahnya hingga ke pintu utama. Aku mendesah sedikit kecewa, Cookies yang aku perkirakan akan laris malah belum tersentuh pemesan sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah Kyu, tenang saja sebentar lagi Cookies kita pasti akan laris, kita baru buka setengah hari bukan? Masih ada beberapa jam hingga namja bodoh di depan pintu itu membalik kata 'open' menjadi 'closed' " Hyukkie salah satu sahabat sekaligus waiters menunjuk namja yang dengan polosnya melambai-lambai bahagia padanya. Lee Donghae, waiters yang hari ini bertugas sebagai 'penjaga' pintu.

Aku menggeleng-geleng bingung, bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Donghae jatuh pada pesona Lee Hyukjae yang terkenal cerewet dan sangat galak itu? Kasihan.

"Hai Kyu, bagaimana dengan Si penguntitmu yang kau ceritakan tadi malam?"

Aku mengernyit, Donghae berdiri di depan meja kasir sekarang, ya tepat di depanku.

"Oh ayolah Kyu, sedang tidak ada pelanggan kok, ceritakan" Donghae memohon, namja satu ini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang dibuang ibunya.

"Well, he's dissapear now, and i'm feel safe" Bohongku, Ya jika kata 'menghilang' bisa menjadi sebuah kebenaran untuk waktu ini, tapi kata 'aman' sangatlah bohong. Aku malah merasa semakin gelisah jika Si Penguntit itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Really?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak yakin Kyu? Eum mungkin.

"Tapi dia sangat tampan menurutku"

Hyukkie lewat di belakangku dengan sekeranjang buah-buahan segar bahan untuk membuat jus, aku tersenyum. Sementara Donghae menggerutu.

"Aku jauh lebih tampan Hyukkie chagi"

"Dalam mimpimu" Hyukkie menjawab lirih di telan dinding pemisah dapur.

"Aku mendengarnya, aku mendengarnya" Donghae berseru membuatku tertawa, pasangan aneh. Aku kembali focus pada tatapan Donghae yang meminta penjelasan.

"Apa?" Tanyaku, Donghae menyeringai

"Aku melihatmu sangat menikmati waktu bersamanya kemarin"

Aku terkesiap, Ugh. Aku harus menjawab apa? Kuakui aku memang cukup terkesan dengan sikap Siwon, hanya sedikit. Yah serius.

"Hhhh, kembalilah bekerja Hae hyung" Aku membalikkan badan, berpura-pura tengah sibuk dengan campuran kopi.

"Kau mengalihkan Kyu, ingat? Aku ini sahabat Yunho, kakakmu"

"Maaf Tuan Lee Donghae, aku hanya kasir disini" Aku menunjuk nametag ku, yang jelas-jelas tertulis CASHIER walaupun tanpa nama.

Ia menyeringai.

"kasir yang mempekerjakan kami begitu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah.

"Hushh..hushhh.."

AKu mengusirnya layaknya mengusir anak anjing, ia cemberut tapi tetap melangkah juga. Mianhe.

…..

Aku masih berdiri di balik meja kasir, memandang keluar, hujan kembali jatuh. Kualihkan pandanganku ke ponsel sambil bersandar pada mesin pembuat kopi.

Gemerincing lonceng tidak membuatku bergeming, toh ada Hae hyung disana, lagipula tugasku hanya sebagai kasir, tugas paling akhir. Aku kembali berkutat pada ponselku, membaca ulang pesan sahabatku.

"Selamat sore Sajangnim"

Deg

Suara itu, aku sontak menengadah, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sebuah senyuman tampan yang terpahat rahang tegas disana.

"Sore"

"Kau? Kasir?"

"Yeah, mengisi waktu luang, wae?"

Siwon, namja itu menggeleng, aku memperhatikan penampilannya kini, eh, ada yang berbeda, jika kemarin ia berpenampilan kasual layaknya namja muda, kini ia mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam dengan kemeja biru langit di dalamnya.

"Kau? Bekerja?"

Ia mengendikkan bahu, ikut masuk ke balik meja kasir dan sekarang berdiri di sampingku, ia melepas jas nya, menyampirkannya dan sebagai pengganti ia menarik sebuah apron hitam dengan sulaman benang emas berbentuk huruf TX di dada kirinya.

"Tadi, sekarang aku hanya kasir"

Aku terkekeh, namja Choi ini benar-benar aneh menurutku. Kini Siwon sibuk mengenakan apron hitamnya, lengan kemejanya ia tarik hingga siku, dasinya juga ia lepas beserta 2 kancing teratasnya. Cool? Yeah.. hanya orang yang tidak memiliki mata yang menganggap Siwon tidak memiliki kesan tersendiri, he's almost perfect!

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Kau.."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku mengenakan apron bertanda TX ini dan kau hanya diam melamun memandangku"

Damn! Siwon selalu saja menang.

"Aku tidak memandangmu"

"Hu'uh dan kau bukan seorang pembohong Kyu"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"A know everything"

Aku kembali bergidik, cara Siwon mengatakannya memang biasa hanya saja aku mengingat perkataan sahabatku untuk tetap waspada, kalau saja Namja Choi ini benar-benar seorang psicopath.

"Lalu, bagaimana harimu tuan Cho?"

Aku meletakkan ponselku di laci, lalu sibuk mencampur serbuk kopi dan kayu manis.

"Biasa saja, kau mau minum apa? Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan Cho' it's disgusting" aku membuat mimik ingin muntah, Siwon malah tertawa.

"Coffee latte with mint ball.. eum sepertinya ini enak" Siwon sibuk memperhatikan deretan menu.

"Dan wow, menu baru? Cookies?" Lanjutnya, ia kini berdiri di sampingku yang sedang menyeduh kopi, asapnya mengepul dan aku selalu suka sensasinya.

"kau mau coba?"

"Kau yang buat?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku sedikit bodoh dalam meracik bahan, hanya saja ide awal dariku"

Siwon tampak menimbang sesuatu.

"Tidak ada racunnya bukan?"

AKu tertawa, wajah Siwon benar-benar serius saat mengatakan 'racun'

"Motif apa hingga aku meracuni pelangganku?"

"Pelangganmu mungkin tidak tapi aku?"

"Kau?"

"Aku seorang penguntit, mungkin kau masih dendam dan berniat membunuhku"

Aku semakin tertawa keras, Donghae yang sedari tadi berusaha menguping memicingkan matanya seakan mengatakan –kubilang juga apa kyu, kau menikmatinya-

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu tuan Choi"

"Lalu?"

"Pesanlah secepatnya, karena Ahli dapurku bisa membunuhmu lebih kejam dari sekedar diracuni"

Ia terkekeh, memunculkan dimple dipipinya.

"Baiklah, aku pesan 2"

"dua?"

"Aku tidak ingin mati sendirian, kau harus ikut"

Entah kenapa kata-kata terakhirnya yang terdengar menakutkan malah membuat pipiku merona, hell ada apa ini? Aku malah tersenyum tipis, Siwon memang seorang penguntit, penguntitku, tapi dia juga menampilkan kesan kekanakan dan romantic dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Aku jamin kau tidak akan mati karena Cookies ku"

Aku melayang-layangkan lembar menu pesanannya dan berlalu masuk kea rah dapur, dimana Seorang Hyukkie tengah sibuk dengan eksperimen-eksperimen barunya, Hyukkie sempat menodongku dengan ribuan pertanyaan, namun hanya kujawab sekilas dengan senyuman dan isyarat agar bisa kuceritakan nanti.

"Voila, ini pesananmu tuan" Aku emnyodorkan secangkir coffe latte di hadapannya.

"Cookies ku?"

"Tidak ada sim salabim yang bisa memunculkannya secepat yang kau mau Siwon"

Siwon mendengus dan menyeruput Coffee latte dengan aroma mint, ia tampak menikmati dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tahu, aku coffee addict"

"Dan kau tahu, aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu"

Siwon terkekeh, meletakkan coffee lattenya saat seorang yeoja berdiri manis di depannya. Siwon bergerak cepat, menekan pesanan dan menghitung jumlahnya.

"Wow, selamat menikmati akhir harimu manis"

Yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi Siwon sedikit tersentak lalu tersipu malu.

"Kau bekerja disini? Hm, seharusnya aku tahu dari awal jadi aku bisa sering datang"

Siwon tersenyum, dan membuat sang yeoja semakin tersipu.

"Namjachinguku pemilik café ini"

"Yak!"

Aku mengerang, memukul bahunya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu selamat ne, dan sampai jumpa lain waktu" Yeoja berambut sebahu itu mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tampak kecewa meninggalkan aku yang menyumpah serapahi Siwon.

"Hei, waeyo? Aku hanya menyelamatkan diri dari amukan yeoja tadi" Siwon membela sambil mengusap bahunya yang terkena pukulanku.

"Dan pukulanmu sangat keras" Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kau juga tidak perlu menyeretku"

"Lalu aku harus menyebut nama siapa? Penjaga pintu itu?"

Donghae sontak berbalik dengan mata melotot saat suara Siwon terdengar sedikit keras.

"Ck, kau membuatku bermasalah"

"AKu suka itu"

"Mwo?"

"Aku suka Coffee lattee"

…

Sisa 2 jam sebelum café ditutup, pengunjung berada dalam puncak ramainya, Hae hyung nyaris tidak berhenti tersenyum saat pelanggan keluar masuk café, Hyukkie juga sedang sangat sibuk dibantu 2 waiters ahli dapur lainnya, sementara aku berjalan mondar mandir dari meja satu ke meja yang lain membantu Jae noona, tunangan Yunho hyung yang juga bekerja di café ini menawarkan menu, Kasir? Ya tentu saja Namja Choi itu menebar pesonanya disana, keringat terlihat membanjiri dahinya. Hahaha

"Menyerah Choi?"

Aku meletakkan nampan di sebuah board khusus, memasukkan pulpen dan note kecil ke dalam saku apron. Tugasku selesai untuk sementara waktu

"Apa kau melihat bendera putih diatas kepalaku?"

Aku menggeleng. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Kau tahu jawabannya"

Siwon kembali bergerak lincah dengan mesin penghitung di depannya, menarik struk lalu menyerahkan kembalian dengan senyum menawan plus kata-kata cheese untuk pelanggan mengakhiri harinya.

"Selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat cantik.."

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung noona manis.."

"Wah, harimu pasti berat, kau mengingatkanku pada appaku, hati-hati dijalan"

Dan sederetan kata-kata lainnya, aku mendengus.

"Sehebat itukah kau menggombal choi?"

Siwon memutar tubuhnya menghadapku yang kini menyeduh kopi, lagi. Kupijat bahuku yang terasa kaku.

"Kau lelah?"

"Tidak juga, hanya sedikit keram"

Siwon merebut cangkir kopiku, dahinya mengernyit, ia berjalan ke wastafel lalu membuang cairan hitam pekat itu.

"Hei.." Protesku

"Kopi bisa membuat kepalamu meledak jika sudah kecanduan"

"Terlalu hiperbola"

"Hanya untukmu"

"Cheese.."

"Belajar darimu"

"Aku?"

Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri, sementara Siwon berjalan meletakkan cangkir kosong dibelakangku. Ia terkekeh sebentar.

"Fur elise halaman 145, paragraph 2 baris 4"

Wow, aku terkejut, se fanatic inikah Siwon padaku?

"Kau menghafalnya?"

Siwon menggeleng.

"Otakku tidak cukup besar untuk memasukkan ratusan halaman Kyu, aku hanya menyimpan sebaris kalimat dari buku itu"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

"Nine out of ten people like chocolate. The tenth person always lies"

Aku terdiam, aku memang memasukkan kata-kata dari seorang yang hebat dalam tulisanku itu, tapi apa yang ia ambil dari kalimat itu?

"Aku orang kesepuluh"

Eh? Apa maksudnya.

"Semua orang membicarakan cokelat dimanapun aku berada, aku selalu berontak mengatakan 'tidak' tapi disaat sendiri aku selalu memakannya diam-diam"

"…"

"Memakannya diam-diam selama dua tahun ini" matanya mengerling dalam tepat di kedua mataku.

Deg. Aku terdiam, cokelat yang ia maksud itu aku? Lalu sebenarnya ia berusaha untuk tidak mengenalku terlebih dahulu namun ia lelah dan malah menjadi suatu candu? Apa maksudnya.

Siwon tertawa santai, ia memakan Cookies nya yang sisa separuh.

"Anyway, Cookies nya enak"

…

Aku menggantung apronku lalu mengenakan jaket, hujan masih mengguyur di depan sana. Hae serta Hyukkie sudah pulang, dan sebentar lagi Jae Noona juga memasuki mobilnya. Aku? Aku masih menunggu Yunho hyung menjemputku, salahkan saja mobil bodoh itu yang sempat-sempatnya mogok di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Hei, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang jika kau mau kyu"

Siwon menepuk bahuku, aku berbalik dan menemukan Siwon dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, hyungku dalam perjalanan menjemput"

Aku berjalan keluar, meninggalkan 2 waiters lainnya yang bertugas sebagai pemegang kunci. Siwon mengikutiku, jasnya ia lampirkan pada lengannya yang kokoh.

"Kau pulanglah lebih dulu" ucapku. Siwon menggeleng.

"Aku takut seseorang yang bernama 'Yunho' itu berubah menjadi 'yunho' lain"

Aku menghela nafas, Siwon seakan memiliki hak sepenuhnya atas diriku, sangat mengganggu.

"Pulanglah"

Siwon menggeleng.

"Tak ada lagi Cookies untuk esok"

Siwon memandangku curiga.

"Dan esoknya lagi" Lanjutku. Siwon memicingkan matanya

"Kau mengancamku?"

Aku mengendikkan bahu.

"Tidak ada jalan lain"

Siwon menggerutu, alis tebalnya menyatu.

"Arraseo, aku pulang"

Aku terkekeh pelan, Siwon memunculkan sifat kekanakannya dibalik setelan formal? Jangan bercanda, itu terlihat konyol.

Setengah jalan Siwon berbalik, ia menghampiriku lagi, meraih tangan kiriku lalu mengecupnya. Kejaadiannya sungguh cepat tanpa sanggup ku tepis.

"Selamat malam Babykyu, sweet dream"

Aku berdiri mematung, mataku nyaris lupa untuk berkedip bahkan saat Siwon sudah pergi dari pelataran parkir sekalipun. Siwon mencium tanganku? Selayaknya aku seorang yeoja? Hei apa-apaan ini? Awas saja kau Choi, akan kuberi pelajaran.

"Kyu.."

"Eh hyung, kau sudah datang"

Yunho membangunkanku dari khayalan bodoh, ia memperhatikanku.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah"

Aku menggeleng cepat

"Mungkin karena hujan dan angin" elakku. Yunho hyung hanya mendengus.

"Jae sudah pulang?"

AKu mengangguk, Yunho melangkah pelan masuk ke mobil, diikuti langkahku.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia hanya menstarter mobil dan menginjak gas pelan, meninggalkan area parkir.

"Kalian sebentar lagi menikah, apa akan baik-baik saja jika kalian seperti ini terus?"

"Jae terlalu keras kyu"

"Kau juga"

Setelah mengatakan itu kami terdiam, menikmati jalan malam yang masih terguyur hujan gerimis. Kuperhatikan Yunho, semakin hari hyungku ini terlihat semakin kurus dan sedikit tidak terawat, tanggung jawab perusahaan terpatri jelas di bahunya, sebagai tangan kanan CEO, Yunho terlihat lebih sibuk dibanding CEO nya sendiri.

"Mianhe.."

Yunho menatapku sekilas lalu kembali focus pada jalan.

"Karena aku, hyung bahkan tidak sempat mencukur"

Yunho tertawa, ia melirik kaca depan, memperhatikan janggut dan kumis yang sedikit tumbuh bernatakan di wajah maskulinnya.

"Yeah kyu, tapi aku terlihat keren bukan?"

Aku memukul bahunya pelan.

"Sudahlah kyu, jangan memikirkan hyung, sekarang lebih baik kau ceritakan namja penguntitmu itu, tadi ia datang lagi kan?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Hae menelfonku tadi"

Sepertinya aku punya masalah sendiri dengan hae hyung besok pagi.

"Well, dia datang lagi, sebagai kasir"

Yunho tersenyum sekilas.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu kyu"

"entahlah, aku masih sedikit takut"

"Apa kata Changmin?"

Aku membuka ponselku, menatap semua percakapanku dengan Changmin, sahabatku.

"Anak itu menyuruhku tetap waspada" kekehku. Yunho mengangguk.

"Dia sahabat yang baik untukmu"

Aku mengangguk, ya Changmin satu-satunya sahabat yang selalu ada untukku berbagi masalah. Setiap hari akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda jika tidak mengobrol dengannya.

"Changmin benar, kau harus tetap waspada Kyu, bisa saja namja itu psicopath bukan?"

Aku kembali mengangguk, mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jalan. Entah kenapa aku malah merasa nyaman dengan namja bermarga Choi itu. Sadar atau tidak.

"Hyung, kau suka coklat bukan?"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namun Ia mengangguk juga akhirnya.

"ada 10 orang terdekat dalam hidupku.. Appa, eomma, kakek, nenek, kau, Jae Noona, Hae hyung, Hyukkie dan Changmin"

Yunho masih focus menyetir namun telinganya juga mendengarkanku.

"Dan kalian semua suka coklat" AKu tersenyum. Yunho ikut terkekeh

"Aku menyukai orang kesepuluh"

Yunho menatapku bingung,

"Kau hanya menyebut 9 orang kyu"

"Well, yang kesepuluh tidak menyukai coklat"

Yunho mendengus, wajahnya tampak berfikir.

"Hanya saja dia sering memakan coklat diam-diam"

Aku tersenyum, tidak menghiraukan pandangan Yunho yang masih menyiratkan kebingungan.

Yah, Seseorang yang memakan coklat diam-diam 2 tahun belakangan ini.

FIN

INI SEKUEL,BENERAN SEKUEL. HAHAHAHAHA

CUMA LUBERAN UNEK-UNEK JUGA, DARI SEKIAN BANYAK PERISTIWA HEHE

THANKS FOR READING N REVIEW, I LOVE U SO MUCH GUYS..

AKHIR KATA *BOW*

#MAAF CAPSLOCK RUSAK


	3. Chapter 3

Qtalita present

Wonkyu Fanfic

Another Choco Raining sequel?

.

.

.

.

19 December 2013

Aku membanting laporan harian pagi ini, keuangan menurun drastic, kupijat pelipisku yang terasa pening.

"Hei, kyu waeyo?" Hyukkie meletakkan Latte mint ke hadapanku, aku menggeleng cepat.

"Perusahaan?"

"…"

"Kau seharusnya sedikit melepas penatmu Kyu, kau masih terlalu muda"

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi aku tidak mungkin tinggal diam bukan?"

Hyukkie mendesah pelan, ia menempatkan laporan setebal kamus itu ke pangkuannya. Membukanya selembar demi selembar lalu tertawa keras.

"Wae?"

"Ani Kyu, hanya lucu, ini tidak pernah terjadi selama kau menjabat sebagai.."

"Aku tahu"

"Lalu kenapa seperti ini? Apa karena Yunho hyung?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Kutegakkan tubuhku, lalu melepas jas dan ID card ku.

"Ani, Yunho hyung sudah berusaha keras untuk ini, aku saja yang tidak becus"

Hyukkie berdiri lalu menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Kau sudah berusaha Kyu, hanya sayangnya keberuntungan tidak sedang di pihakmu"

Hyukkie meninggalkanku sendiri, kata-katanya terngiang di kepalaku, keberuntungan? Hhh, bicara soal keberuntungan, aku merasa hidupku menjadi sial sejak 'anak' itu tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi. Entahlah, namun terasa aneh

Aku menyesap latte buatan hyukkie dengan mata terpejam, merasakan nikmatnya rasa pahit perpaduan kopi dan coklat serta mint yang terasa dingin di tenggorokan. Ini menyenangkan, aroma seperti ini menyenangkan bagiku.

"Kyuhyun sayaaaannng.."

Aku mengerling jengkel pada Hae hyung. Mood ku benar-benar tidak bagus hari ini.

"Sudah menemukannya?"

Aku menggeleng, kembali menutup mataku.

"Tapi aku menemukan kantornya, he's there, I see his car"

"Cuma mobilnya?"

AKu mengangguk.

"Harusnya apa?"

"Ya Tuhan Kyu, harusnya kau menemuinya langsung"

"Kau gila"

Hae hyung mengernyitkan dahinya, aku menegakkan tubuhku, menatap dalam mata namja didepanku.

"Aku terlihat seperti penguntit sekarang"

"Karena kau ingin tahu"

Aku mengangguk, aku memang ingin tahu tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Aku menyesap latte-ku, membiarkannya memenuhi mulutku lalu menelannya sekali teguk.

"Aku terlihat bodoh"

"Paling tidak kau tidak mati penasaran Kyu, Changmin juga sepertimu bukan?"

Aku tertawa, sahabatku Changmin memang sedikit menampakkan antusiasnya mendengar ceritaku, andai saja ia ada disini, sayang sekali ia masih di jepang.

….

"Hae hyung.."

Aku menepuk namja yang tertidur dibalik meja kasir, Hae hyung mengangkat wajahnya malas.

"Aku pulang dulu, beritahu Hyukkie kalau lattenya enak.."

Hae hyung hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Oh! Dan jangan tidur selama jam bekerja hyung, I'll cut ur.."

"Ay ay captain! Aku siap bekerja kembali"

Aku tertawa saat Hae hyung memotong kata-kataku yang hanya kuanggap sebagai gurauan. Dengan senyum aku meninggalkan café yang selalu menjadi tempatku melepas penat di akhir hariku. Café yang juga menjadi tempatku menuangkan semua ide-de di kepalaku, café ini juga yang telah mempertemukanku dengan namja aneh yang mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang penguntit.

Aku mematikan mesin saat mobilku sudah berada tepat di depan pelataran rumah. Aku menghela nafas lelah, hujan masih mengguyur kota.

Tok tok

Kaca mobilku di ketuk seseorang, aku sedikit terlonjak saat kulihat seseorang berdiri dengan memegang sebuah payung biru. Dahiku berkerut, setahuku Yunho hyung tidak menginap malam ini. Waspada, aku tetap berdiam diri, kugenggam erat ponsel yang sekali tekan sudah tersambung ke Yunho hyung.

"Kyu.."

Aku mengernyit, suara itu? Aku membuka kaca mobil.

"Siwon?"

"Hai.."

Oh GOD! He's back!

…

"masuklah"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aku tidak ingin kau mati membeku apalagi itu di depan rumahku"

Siwon akhirnya mengikutiku, matanya mengitari sekeliling rumahku yang terlihat sepi hingga aku mempersilahkan untuk duduk di sofa depan.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

Siwon berfikir sebentar lalu mengerling padaku.

"Tak ada menu?"

"Sayang sekali ini bukan cafe"

"Paling tidak kau memberiku pilihan bukan?"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Cukup kopi"

"Oke, tunggu sebentar"

Aku melangkah ke mini bar yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, ia tampak memperhatikanku meracik kopi, ia berdiri, melangkah ke sisi ruang tamu dimana sebuah figura besar terpampang.

"Keluarga bahagia" Ucapnya. Aku menghela nafas

"Setidaknya saat gambar itu dicetak"

Siwon tertawa kecil, ia melangkah ke arahku lalu duduk di depan bar.

"Mereka masih diluar?"

Kalimat menggantung yang aku yakin Siwon tahu akan aku jawab apa.

"Yup"

"Kau sendiri? Mana Hyungmu yang bernama Yunho?"

Aku menyajikan secangkir kopi kehadapannya.

"Dia tidak tinggal disini"

"Huh?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Siwon menggeleng polos, aku mendengus.

"Wae?"

"Sangat aneh jika orang sepertimu yang selalu tahu kini menjadi abu-abu"

Siwon terkekeh dan nyaris membuatnya tersedak.

"Well, sebenarnya aku tahu"

Ok, aku merasa Choi Siwon ini sedikit mempermainkanku. Aku mendecih kesal.

"Ck, lier?"

"Jangan marah, aku tidak berbohong"

Aku berdiri dengan tatapan tegas dihadapannya, ia melengkungkan senyum.

"Aku ingin membuatmu merasa sedikit punya rahasia"

"Lalu berpura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Kau punya cara lain?"

"Berhenti mengikutiku"

Siwon menunduk, ia memainkan jarinya dipermukaan cangkir. Merasa sedikit bersalah, aku menarik kursi untuk duduk di depannya, masih terpisah oleh meja bar.

"Sorry"

"For?"

"Entah, aku hanya merasa sedikit kasar tadi"

Siwon tersenyum, ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu tangannya bertumpu pada dagunya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengikutimu Kyu"

"Kau belum mencoba"

"Sudah"

Aku mendesah. Kupijat pelipisku yang sedikit tegang. Siwon masih memperhatikanku.

"Kapan?"

Siwon mengulum senyum.

"Beberapa hari terakhir"

Dahiku mengerut, Siwon berhenti? Sejak kapan? Aku bahkan tidak melihat bendera putih di atas kepalanya seperti yang sering ia katakan.

"Aku berusaha menghilang, tapi kau mencariku"

"Hei!"

Suaraku naik beberapa oktaf, membuat Siwon menutup telinganya.

"Kyu, Suaramu membuat jantungku meledak"

"A-aku tidak pernah mencarimu"

"Yeah, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di depan kantorku tadi siang?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang"

"Aku?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu siapa?"

Aku diam. Memutar kepalaku, berusaha mencari jalan untuk keluar.

"Kucing yang tertangkap basah eoh?"

Ugh, ingin rasanya aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke cangkir kopinya, merutuki ide Hae hyung yang sekarang malah berimbas padaku. Bagus

"Aku bisa berhenti jika kau mau Kyu"

Eh, atau tidak! Sepertinya ide Hae hyung malah membuatnya sadar.

"Tapi tolong berhentilah menguntitku"

God! Siwon tertawa keras sementara aku berusaha meredam wajahku yang memerah.

"Aku tidak menguntitmu"

"Oh ya? "

"Ya!"

"Baguslah, menguntit itu kebiasaanku Kyu, kau jangan sekali-kali merebut pekerjaanku"

Aku semakin menenggelamkan kepalaku. Memalukan.

"Serius. Aku bisa berhenti mengikutimu"

"Lakukan"

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, ia menatapku dalam, matanya sendu.

"Berhentilah berjalan lalu berbaliklah, saat itu aku akan berhenti mengikutimu"

"Lalu kau akan menangkapku?"

Siwon tersenyum, ia mengabaikanku kembali menyesap kopinya. Membiarkanku menerka sendiri apa yang akan Siwon lakukan lagi. Siwon memejamkan matanya saat jakunnya naik turun menelan aliran kopi buatanku.

"Sedikit pahit namun bagus untuk mataku yang mengantuk"

...

Aku memainkan jariku sedikit gugup, Ayolah, aku baru saja ketahuan mengikutinya tadi siang dan sekarang dia ada di depanku, berusaha mengulitiku hidup-hidup lalu memanggangku. Ok, aku cukup berlebihan untuk hal itu.

Aku kembali focus dengan menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

Aku menggeleng. Namun Siwon sepertinya bukan namja bodoh, ia kini mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, hingga mau tidak mau aku ikut terdorong kebelakang.

"Kau memikirkanku, Yah jelas."

"I didn't"

"Kau harus berusaha berbohong lebih kuat lagi Kyu"

Aku terdiam, tidak ada gunanya melawan Siwon, he knows everything, he's Professional like Changmin said.

"So, bagaimana harimu?"

Bagus, paling tidak Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tidak usah berlama-lama dalam kubangan memalukan ini.

"Seperti biasa, hanya sedikit masalah"

"Perusahaan?"

Aku menatapnya sengit, ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Aku lupa, dia tahu segalanya.

"Yeah"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kaca besar di sisi Bar, ia tersenyum kala tetesan air mengalir melewati licinnya kaca.

"Aku suka hujan"

"..."

"Semua tentang hujan dan semua yang terjadi setelahnya"

Aku ikut tersenyum, ada yang sama antara kami, kami sama-sama menyukai hujan, kopi dan Yeah sedikit gengsi. Aku mengamati wajahnya dari samping, he's almost perfect dengan rahang tegas dan alis yang melengkung tajam.

"Lalu harimu?" aku bertanya, ia kembali memutar kepalanya menghadapku.

"Cukup menyenangkan, apalagi setelah mengetahui ada yang mencariku"

Ia menyeringai, aku kembali menunduk dan merutuki diri.

"Jangan mengingatkanku"

"Jadi kau mengakuinya?"

"mengakui apa?"

"Kau mengikutiku"

Damn. Aku terjebak lagi, sepertinya aku memang harus menahan mulutku agar tidak mengeluarkan suara, lihatlah sekarang ia tertawa lepas, sangat bangga akan dirinya.

"Ugh, ok aku mengikutimu, puas?"

"Sangat puas"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, aku berdiri kembali membuat racikan kopi untukku, Siwon terdengar sedang tertawa kecil.

"Untuk?"

"Mengetahui seberapa berbahayakah penguntitku selama ini"

Aku menjawab tanpa berbalik.

"Kau tidak sadar telah membawa seorang penguntit ke dalam rumahmu?"

Dia benar!

"Pengecualian untuk malam ini"

Siwon menatapku bingung saat aku berbalik.

"Well diluar hujan"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya!"

Siwon merentangkan tangannya, merilekskan tubuhnya yang sepertinya sedikit tegang.

"Aku akan menjelaskan"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kyu"

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun"

Aku menyesap kopi panasku perlahan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit cemas. Ia menatap sekilas jam di lengannya.

"Sepertinya sudah malam, aku harus pulang"

Aku mengangguk, ia menarik jas nya yang terlampir di sandaran kursi. Aku mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Sedikit tidak rela ia pergi sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, Ugh, kau bodoh Kyu, dia akan menjelaskan semuanya tanpa kau minta dan sekarang kau bahkan membiarkan dia pergi tanpa kau tahu apa-apa.

"Ah, aku belum sempat bercerita banyak tadi, kau punya waktu besok?"

Siwon berbalik hingga nyaris menabrak tubuhku. Aku mendelik kesal, Well sedikit berpura-pura sebenarnya.

"Ck, jam berapa?"

Ia tersenyum, berfikir sebentar lalu mengangkat 3 jarinya.

"Sore?"

"Yeah Kyu, aku harus bekerja dulu bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Oke, jika itu emang penting"

"Sangat"

AKu bergidik, cara Siwon menatapku kini berbeda dengan biasanya, ada pancaran kata 'serius' di wajahnya. Ini aneh, Siwon tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, yah walau bisa dikatakan jika semua perkataannya tidak pernah ia anggap main-main, hanya saja kesannya seakarang terlalu misterius dan sulit – semakin sulit- untuk ditebak.

Kami berdiri di teras depan, hujan sudah berhenti, menyisakan titik-titik bening di ujung daun.

"Kau tidak membawa mobil?"

"Ada, diseberang jalan"

"Kebiasaan aneh, atau memang kebiasaan seorang penguntit?" Sindirku, ia mengangkat bahu

"Keduanya"

"Oh" singkatku.

Siwon berdiri di depanku, menatapku lekat hingga membuatku sedikit berjengi takut.

"Apa?" Tanyaku. Siwon mengangkat bahu.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Aku terkekeh, ia ikut tertawa. Siwon selalu bisa membangun suasana saat sekelilingmu sudah mulai hambar. Dia punya talenta tersendiri

"Tidak , sebaiknya kau segera pulang atau aku akan melepas Cleo dari kandangnya untuk mengantarmu"

Siwon tertawa lagi, ia memasukkan jemarinya kedalam saku celananya.

"Ok, Kyu sampai jumpa besok"

Siwon melangkah, lalu berbalik.

"Thanks kopinya"

"Yup"

Melangkah lagi , lalu berbalik.

"Oh iya Cangkirmu bagus"

Aku membulatkan mataku, ia berhenti beberapa langkah disana. Aku ingin tertawa sangat keras.

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya"

"Aku hanya memberitahu bukan memberi jawaban, Ok bye"

Ia berbalik penuh sekarang, meninggalkanku mematung di teras.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, Siwon terlalu misterius buatku. Cangkir? Haahhahaha.

Oh, Anyway apa yang akan ia lakukan besok, dan Oh God, dia tidak mengatakan besok kami akan bertemu dimana. Ck dia menyusahkanku, sedikit.

Aku menutup pintu lalu menguncinya rapat berjalan kearah bar untuk membereskan cangkir-cangkir kami hingga mataku menangkap secarik kertas note terselip di bawah cangkir milik Siwon. Jiwa penasaranku bangkit, aku menariknya perlahan bersamaan dengan senyuman melengkung di bibirku.

_Pukul 3. Café._

_C.S.W_

Singkat. Namun punya kesan sendiri buatku. Siwon, kau cukup membuatku terkesan, '_hanya memberitahu bukan memberi jawaban'_ kata-katanya terngiang di kepalaku, Yeah hanya memberi tahu karena aku tidak pernah bertanya tempat kami akan bertemu besok, cerdas. Ia sudah merencanakan ini bahkan sebelum ia datang? Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku harus banyak belajar untuk membaca apa yang ia fikirkan.

Bicara soal cangkir. Yeah, cangkir ini memang bagus.

...

END or TBC? See later ok ;)

Alohaaaaa…. Aku muncul lagi hehehehe,

Btw, maaf ya mungkin agak lama, yah, disesuaikan dengan kejadian aslinya hehehe, kalau si Siwon muncul baru deh nulis lagi, kalau g' Ya nunggu dulu kkkk..

Ok, kali ini aku coba bales review ne, ehm ehm..

Kikikyujunmyun : Sip sip bakal lanjut kok, tenang aja ok. Thanks udah cinta ma ff ini hehehehe

Shin min young : aku jugaaaa, sayangnya stalker asli disini cm sama dalam sisi dimple aja hahahahaha, yang lain jauuuuuhhh.

Teteh : who is Changmin? Hahahaha taulah.. ada sedikit bagian teh, x_x

Vira : Nnnah itu dia ada apa gerangan dengan kyu? Sampai-sampai ini segitunya? Tunggu kabar selanjutnya ok hehehehe

Shakyu : Sip sip, thanks yaa

Aliando cho : hehehehehe, sequel? Doain aja cepat nembaknya yaa :p hahahahaha biar wonkyu cepet bersatunya

FiWonKyu0201 : masih abu-abu ne? hehehehehe, yesss thanks udah baca

Everadit : Nah, ini dia salah satu author and reader yang selalu ngasih aku semangat buat nulis, ahhh senangnyaaaaa, makasih buat sanjungan dan pujiannya yaaaa.. *cipok

GaemGyu92 : yup, ada rasa takut ntar dicincang trus dijadiin makanan kebo, n ada rasa nyaman karena udah ada yang segitu fanatiknya hahahahaha

Evil kyu : kisah nyata yang sedikit mengerikan buat kyu hehehehehe, sip sip bakal lanjut kok, setia nungguin yaa ;p

Augesteca : hahahahaha, belum jadian lebih tepatnya, kedepannya masih belum jelas, tergantung apa Siwon beneran nembak Kyu atau g, So tetap setia nungguin yaa

Sparkyumihenecia : thanks

Kayla Wonkyu : Wuaaaaahhhh, reader setiakuuuuu *Kegeeran* makasih banyak buat pujiannya, aku jadi tersanjung tersandung dan tersungkur banget, hiks.. terharuuuu, tenang tenang yaa ini bakal tetap lanjut kok, thanks buat reviewnya..

Kimfida62 : sequel? Tunggu ya..

Fyuuhhh, maaf reviewnya baru busa dibalas sekarang, jujur aku rada susah ngungkapin perasaan senang aku hahahaha aneh? Iya. :D

Makasih banyak buat reviewnya ya, sangat sangat sangat membangun..

Buat teman-teman yang mau cuap cuap langsung bisa ke twitter Anunya_wk *iya namanya emang aneh*

Line, WA juga ada hehehehe..

Ok, akhir kata, thanks buat udah baca apalagi review ok..

FF yang lain nyusul.


	4. Chapter 4

Qtalita present

The days after Choco Raining

.

.

.

Wonkyu here.

.

.

21 December 2013

"Ouch..crap!"

Aku menjerit tertahan saat jariku teriris, aku menghela nafas. Konsentrasiku terpecah hari ini, entahlah.. hanya saja terasa sedikit, aneh.

Selesai membalut jariku aku memutuskan untuk duduk saja di deretan depan cafe, hari ini masih sama dengan hari sebelumnya, hujan dan hujan. Kecuali jika beberapa ornamen berwarna merah yang menghias beberapa sudut cafe ini bisa dikatakan hal berbeda, mengingat natal sisa seminggu lagi.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, sebuah beban sepertinya masih bersemayam di kepalaku, aku takut jika saja hal ini malah membuatku cepat tua.

Kualihkan fikiran burukku dengan memutar mata mengelilingi suasana cafe sore ini, cukup ramai, Ya, seberapa betahkah kau jika disuguhkan suasana Cozy ditambah dengan sapuan aroma kopi menyapa hidungmu? Bagiku, aku bisa menghabiskan seminggu penuh disini.

Eum, kembali ke situasi sekarang. Aku kembali terdiam, benar-benar diam hingga jika seseorang melihatku aku disangka hanya sebuah patung.

"Melamun lagi?"

Aku menengadah sebentar lalu kembali menatap kosong jendela besar di depanku saat Hyukkie menepuk bahuku lembut.

"Menurutmu"

"Kau membuatku takut Kyu"

Aku tertawa ringan, bagian mana dalam diriku yang membuatnya takut, bukankah aku hanya terdiam?

"Apa kau merasa tercekik olehku?"

Hyukkie menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku merasa lebih dari itu Kyu, ini tidak biasanya"

Aku menguap lebar, membuat dahi Hyukkie berkerut.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi semalam?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengucek mataku, lelah namun tidak mampu memejamkan mata itu sangat menyiksa.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu bukan?"

Aku menegakkan tubuhku,lalu menggeleng.

"Kau bohong, masih memikirkan Siwon?"

"Tidak"

Hyukkie terkekeh, ia mengambil bando hitam polos dari kantung depan apronnya lalu menggunakannya hingga poninya tertarik ke atas, namja itu semakin terlihat manis.

"Tertulis jelas di matamu"

Tukasnya lalu berdiri meninggalkanku yang masih menatap kosong sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Apa benar semuanya tertulis jelas dimataku? Sejelas apa? Siwon? Ugh, berbicara soal namja Choi rasanya aku ingin meledak, sesuai janjinya malam itu, aku menunggunya tepat pukul 3 sore bahkan sampai jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6, namun batang hidungnya tidak nampak. Marah? Tentu saja, aku merasa dipermainkan. Tapi sisi lain aku merasa 'marah' bukanlah hak-ku, bukankah aku tidak pernah menganggap apa yang Siwon perbuat selama ini serius, aku hanya menganggap Siwon tengah bermain, lalu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Arrghhh entah, aku pusing.

"Kyu"

Aku berbalik, Hyukkie berdiri lagi dibelakangku.

"Ada yang memesan Choco Vintage Coffee" Bisiknya. Aku mendengus.

"Oke"

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, sementara Hyukkie mengikuti dari belakang, menuju dapur, tempat kreatifitas Hyukkie menguar.

"Kyu, sebenarnya aku sudah berharap tidak ada yang memesan Coffee mu itu, ini menyebalkan"

Hyukkie menggumam jengkel saat kami sudah berada di dapur, ia melempar apron hitam ke arahku yang segera kuterima lalu mengenakannya.

"Ya, karena hanya Kyu yang bisa membuatnya" Jae noona membenarkan, ia sedang sibuk mengatur lembar-lembar menu di sebuah tali yang terentang membelah sisi dinding dapur hingga menembus meja kasir di depan. Unik? Ya, system order kami seperti sebuah katrol yang disambung kearah dapur, vintage style.

"Hyukkie chagi pernah membuatnya, namun rasanya sungguh berantakan" Hae hyung setengah berlari saat dihadiahi deathglare oleh kekasihnya itu.

Aku tersenyum, paling tidak ini sisi café yang membuatku nyaman, mereka selalu membuatku tersenyum walau begitu banyak fikiran di kepalaku.

"Berapa banyak yang harus kubuat?"

"Tiga"

"Wow"

Aku kembali berkutat dengan beberapa cangkir ukuran sedang, kopi, coklat leleh dan kayu manis. Segera setelah semua bahan siap aku meminta tolong Hyukkie untuk membantuku membawa semuanya ke meja depan, meja di belakang kasir yang memang kami sediakan untuk membuat kopi, coffee machine kami ada disitu, dapur hanya di khususkan untuk membuat dessert saja. Dan itu khusus untuk Hyukkie.

"Kutinggalkan kau sendiri Kyu"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. Memulai meracik bahan, tentu saja dengan senyuman tulus, aku tidak pernah mencampurkan masalah di kepalaku jika sudah berhubungan dengan kopi.

Tidak cukup 10 menit, dan 3 cangkir Choco vintage coffee siap dihidangkan, aku menatap puas nampan yang telah terisi kopi buatanku. Jae noona menepuk bahuku sebelum ia mengantarkan nampan itu ke meja yang terisi 3 yeoja remaja.

Senyuman puas mengembang di bibirku.

…

Tuk tuk tuk

Aku mengetuk bosan coffee machine di depanku, Hae hyung yang sedari tadi menghitung uang dengan memisahkan nominalnya terdengar mendecih lalu menepuk bahuku.

"kau mengganggu konsentrasiku"

Aku tidak bergeming masih mengetuk-ngetuk dengan menggunakan sendok. Hae hyung kembali mendecih.

"Kyu.."

"Tunda saja dulu"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hae hyung, ia sepertinya kembali menghitung uang, berusaha konsentrasi. Aku merogoh ponsel di saku apronku, paling tidak keluh kesahku ini harus kubagi, siapa lagi jika bukan pada Changmin.

_Siang Minnie, apa kau sibuk? aku sedang di café, he's not come_

Aku mengirim pesan singkat ke nomor Changmin, semoga ia tidak sibuk dan membalas pesanku.

_Hai Kyu, What? He lie?_

Aku menarik nafas panjang, kulihat bayangan Hae hyung yang menggeleng-geleng dibelakangku.

_Aku tidak tahu, well kemarin aku disini hingga menjelang malam. Dan Siwon tidak datang. Sounds funny? Haha, I'm trapped_

Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Bodoh.

_It's okay, aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu Kyu, apapun itu, aku tetap mendukungmu, tetap semangat!_

Aku memasukkan kembali ponselku, kembali mengulang kegiatanku 'mengetuk coffee machine dengan sendok'.

Hingga seseorang menepuk bahuku lagi, aku memejamkan mataku jengah.

"Hae hyung, ini nyaman untukku, biarkan saja untuk sementara"

Tepukan itu tidak berhenti malah sekarang seperti sebuah remasan di bahuku, aku melempar asal sendokku hingga berdenting kuat lalu berbalik.

Sedikit terkejut lalu kembali datar.

"Hai Kyu.."

"Oh hai"

Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengamuk di depan namja yang sudah membuatku menunggu hampir 3 jam kemarin.

"Sibuk? Aku butuh bicara"

Aku menaikkan alisku, tanganku terlipat di depan dada. Seakan menunggu penjelasan, ia menatapku dengan alis berkerut, lalu ia menepuk dahinya cukup keras.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry, kemarin aku tidak datang"

Bagus, kau menyadarinya bukan, Tuan sok sempurna? Damn!

"Bukan masalahku, aku sibuk. Maaf"

Acuhku, mataku mencari yang lainnya namun entah kenapa café ini tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, hanya ada beberapa pelanggan dan 2 waiters disana.

"Kau marah? Tentu saja"

Aku mendengus, Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya. Hingga memberiku sedikit spasi untuk melewatinya.

"Well, aku menunggu selama 3 jam Tuan, lucu bukan?"

Aku menyibukkan diriku memasukkan bubuk kopi ke dalam coffee machine, menambahkan air lalu menekan tombol ON. Coffee machine berputar pelan. Menyisakan suara mendengung kecil diantara keheningan.

"Aku minta maaf"

Aku tersenyum kecut, mencuci tanganku di wastafel kecil samping Coffee machine.

"Kau tidak salah "

"Yeah, setidaknya aku menyesal"

"Baguslah.."

Aku mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli, berjalan kearah depan, meninggalkan Coffee machine berputar sendiri dan Siwon disana.

"Eommaku sakit"

Langkahku terhenti. Melirik Siwon dengan ekor mataku, ia menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang, aku berbalik kembali masuk ke meja kasir, berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang, jemarinya telaten melipat lengan kaos putihnya sampai siku, ia tersenyum sambil mengenakan apron hitam.

"Jadi, siap menerima kasir Tuan Cho?"

aku memutar bola mataku malas, untuk sementara biarkan saja seperti ini. Ugh walaupun aku ingin tahu lebih banyak, ia masih punya hutang penjelasan padaku bukan?

"Maaf tidak ada lowongan"

"Oh ayolah, eommaku sakit dan aku membutuhkan uang tambahan"

Aku mengernyit bingung, hei bukankah Siwon seorang.. ah, sudahlah toh ia sekarang tengah menahan tawanya, aku yakin ia hanya sekedar bercanda untuk masalah financial yang mungkin melebihi kata cukup.

"Kerjakan apa yang kau bisa"

Dan Siwon tersenyum lebar.

...

Aku mengibaskan tangan kananku, sedikit perih di beberapa jari yang tadi pagi sempat terluka, aku meringis saat meletakkan beberapa cangkir untuk kopi.

"Are you okay?"

Aku berbalik, Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya dibelakangku.

"Yeah" Singkatku.

Aku kembali meracik ramuan khusus untuk kopi-kopiku, sesekali menyeka peluh diwajahku dan kembali sibuk.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi beberapa hari ini"

Aktifitasku terhenti sejenak. Kurapikan apronku lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Huh?"

"Aku harus pergi, tapi aku takut"

"Takut?"

"AKu takut kau merindukanku"

Aku tertawa keras, Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya melihatku tertawa. Selain seorang penguntit, namja Choi ini juga seorang yang memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, dan itu menggelikan"

Aku masih tertawa, sungguh sulit buatku menghentikan bibirku untuk melengkung. Siwon menyipitkan matanya, dengan bibir bawah tergigit.

"Ugh, aku sangat mengagumi tawamu"

"Jangan menggombal"

"Tidak, serius."

Aku mengangkat dua tanganku ke depannya, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berbicara, aku berbalik menyeduh kopi ke dalam 2 buah cangkir ukuran medium, meletakkannya di samping Siwon.

"Minumlah, anggap saja itu gaji untukmu. Oh, dan berhentilah menggombal, kita masih punya urusan"

Ia terkekeh, menyeruput kopi panasnya pelan.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Maaf tidak. Aku tidak akan memberi jawaban"

Siwon tersenyum samar, ia kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Eum, enak"

"terima kasih"

…

Siwon melepas apronnya, mengikutiku yang tengah duduk di sofa dekat jendela. Pelanggan sudah tidak sebanyak beberapa jam yang lalu, kini pekerjaan sudah diambil alih oleh waiters lainnya hingga aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Hujan lagi?"

"Hm"

Aku menjawab tanpa berbalik, ia duduk di sampingku, memainkan jari yang ada di pangkuannya, satu hal yang aku dapat dari sosok Siwon, namja itu selalu memainkan jarinya saat tengah duduk dengan posisi seperti ini. Aku tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak boleh?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak mengapa, lagipula aku suka melihatmu tertawa"

Aku memutar mataku jengah, sekali lagi Siwon menggombal, akan aku sumpal mulutnya dengan apron hitam.

"Maaf soal kemarin"

"Kau memikirkannya?"

"Semalaman penuh hingga membuatku tidak bisa tidur dan nyaris menabrak pejalan kaki tadi pagi"

Aku terkekeh. Ia mengerling padaku, ugh aku suka tatapan matanya saat ia mengerling, terlihat sedikit menggoda, ok bukan sedikit tapi memang sangat menggoda.

"Kau suka?"

"Apa?"

"Melihatku tersiksa"

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu membuatku tidak tahan meledakkan tawaku, ia mendecih lirih namun ikut tertawa.

"Well, aku menunggu Tuan Choi"

Ia berhenti tertawa, menggeser duduknya hingga menghadapku, ia menatapku intens.

"Apa?"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan ingat?"

"Kau penasaran?"

"Hingga aku nyaris memotong 3 jariku pagi ini"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menunduk menatap 3 jariku yang tertutup plester obat, satu alisnya terangkat.

"Kau tahu, kita diciptakan benar-benar saling melengkapi"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

"Kita saling memikirkan satu sama lain"

"Errr, kau terlalu besar kepala"

"Aku tersanjung atas pujianmu"

"Besar kepala bukan pujian"

"Bagiku iya, hanya jika kau yang mengatakannya"

Aku menepuk dahiku, lalu menggeleng-geleng. Siwon terkekeh, ia kembali ke posisinya, menghadap jalan sama sepertiku.

"Hhh, sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun Kyu, kau bukannya sudah tahu semuanya. Tentu saja, aku masih mengingat kau menguntitku"

Aku mendelik kearahnya, mencubit lengannya dengan penuh perasaan, ia mengaduh tertahan lalu tertawa.

"Jangan mengingatkanku"

"Kau meminta penjelasan, dan aku memberikannya"

"Bukan itu yang aku mau"

"Kalau begitu bicaralah dengan jelas Kyu kau membuatku bingung"

Aku bersorak, akhirnya aku memiliki sisi yang membuat Siwon bingung, aku menyeringai, namun ia malah terlihat menahan tawa.

"Kau berbohong lagi?"

Siwon menggeleng.

"Aku serius, kau membuatku bingung"

"Dalam hal?"

"Kau seakan membuka dan menutup dalam satu waktu"

Aku mengernyit dihadapannya, ia menghela nafas, kembali memainkan jarinya. Aku mengerti sekarang, ia akan bertingkah seperti itu jika ia sedang gugup. Huh? Gugup? Choi Siwon gugup? Namja yang penuh percaya diri itu gugup? Hahaha, berbanggalah Kyu.

"Hari ini kau terlihat marah namun tertawa juga padaku"

"…"

"Kau membuat dirimu tidak terbaca lagi, dan itu menjengkelkan"

Aku tertawa.

"Aku belajar darimu"

"Kau tidak belajar, kau mencuri dariku"

"Mencuri?"

"Yeah, kau mencuri waktuku, kemampuanku, semuanya"

"Semuanya?"

"Well, tidak semuanya, ada satu hal yang tidak kau curi dariku"

"Apa?"

"Kyu, bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Kau bisa membuatku membuka rahasiaku"

Aku tertawa lagi, ia terlihat kesal, ia terlihat lucu jika digoda seperti ini, wajahnya berubah tegang dengan rahang yang kaku, hidung mancungnya kembang kempis, dan matanya membulat.

"Okay, anyway kau akan pergi kemana?"

Aku memutuskan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siwon menepuk pahanya seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Adelaide"

"Huh? Orang tuaku disana"

"Aku ingin melamarmu"

"MWO?"

"Hei Kyu, sudah kubilang jangan berteriak"

Siwon mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Aku bercanda, aku menemani perawatan eomma disana"

"Oh"

"Wae? Kau terlihat kecewa? Ingin aku benar-benar melamarmu eoh?"

Aku melempar deathglare, namun Siwon malah tertawa keras dengan memegang perutnya. Ia berdehem pelan lalu kembali menatapku.

"Besok aku berangkat. Aku tidak akan lama, jangan merindukanku"

"Dalam mimpimu"

"Wow, kau membuatku kembali tersanjung"

"Huh?"

"Kau sudah hadir dalam kehidupan nyataku dan kini kau mau masuk kedalam mimpiku"

Aku kembali menepuk dahiku, kali ini agak keras. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Walaupun tanpa izin aku sudah menempatkanmu dalam mimpi-mimpiku" Lirihnya yang masih sempat kudengar.

"Apa?"

"Ani, hujannya sudah mulai reda, aku harus pulang"

Siwon berdiri, menurunkan lengan kaosnya lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Tidak mengantarku kedepan?"

"Silahkan"

Ia tertawa saat aku mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang, aku memperhatikan mobilnya yang kini sudah terparkir di depan café.

"Wow, kau pensiun James Bond?"

Aku menunjuk mobilnya dengan dagu, ia tersenyum.

"Yeah, aku memutuskan berhenti jadi penguntit"

Aku mengangguk lemah, hei apa ini? Aku sedih? Tidak, tapi aku memang merasa sedikit kehilangan seorang penggemar? Hehehe

"Wae?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tampak berfikir"

"Aku hanya berfikir alasan kau berhenti"

Ia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, ia bersandar di depan mobilnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Aku merasa ini sia-sia saja"

"..."

"Jangan merasa kehilangan, aku tidak akan hilang"

Aku merengut. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas permukaan bibirnya. Menarik nafas panjang lau menatapku intens, namun tetap berdiri di tempat awalnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi nyata"

"Huh?"

"Menjadi salah satu penyuka coklat"

"Mwo?"

"Yang tidak meletakkan pesan lagi di bawah sebuah cangkir klasik"

"Apa?"

"Kyu! Aku mengutarakan perasaanku, berhentilah berpura-pura tidak mengerti"

Aku tersentak, ia merengut kesal dengan wajah terlipat jengkel. Aku menahan tawaku. Siwon menghela nafas seolah sebuah beban berat telah terangkat dari bahunya.

"Aku tahu"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, ia kembali memainkan jarinya. Lucu

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal"

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Kyu..

"Hehehehe"

Aku terkekeh, lalu diam. Kami terdiam. Keheningan yang mencekat. Aku benci seperti ini, Siwon masih saja menatapku lekat, membuat pipiku mau tidak mau mengeluarkan semburat merahnya. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku membiarkan seseorang menguntitku, memaksanya menyukai coklat, dan menukar pesan cangkirnya dengan luka 3 jari"

"Huh?"

Aku nyaris berteriak saat Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Siwon!"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya"

Ia terdiam dengan alis mengerut, namun kemudian tertawa lepas, ia tampak mengulum senyumnya sekarang sementara aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Aku tahu"

Aku merengut kesal namun malu dalam satu waktu. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya, sebuah kertas note sama yang ia selipkan malam itu. Aku menerimanya dengan wajah bertanya.

"Nomor teleponku"

"Seharusnya.."

"Seharusnya kau yang memberi nomormu, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan memberikannya"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan, ia mendecih sebal.

"kau akan menghubungiku bukan?"

Aku tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk.

"Akan aku usahakan"

Dahinya berkerut.

"Aku bercanda"

Siwon berdehem, mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah kaku, ia kembali memasukkan tangannya ke masing-masing saku celananya.

"Ok, sampai jumpa nanti"

"Bye"

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya begitupun denganku. Namun aku kembali berbalik, mengingat suatu hal.

"Siwon"

Siwon berbalik, ia menunjukkan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau mengatakan semuanya telah kucuri darimu, kecuali satu hal"

"Yup"

"Eum, apa itu?"

Siwon tersenyum menampilkan dua dimple di masing-masing pipinya, ia berbalik lalu menepuk saku belakangnya.

"Dompetku"

Aku tertawa, sementara Siwon sudah berlari masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebelum sepatu converse milikku mengenai kepalanya.

Siwon melambai pelan sebelum mobilnya perlahan meninggalkan parkiran. Aku masih berdiri di teras café, tersenyum sendiri.

Aku menengadah, menatap langit yang masih menyisakan rintik kecil hujan, pandanganku teralih ke papan besar di depan café lalu ke dinding café yang terbuat dari kaca.

Cinta tidak pernah terfikirkan bagaimana ia akan datang menyapa lalu membawamu terbang, jangan salahkan jika kau tidak akan mampu menepisnya. Aku katakan, kekuatannya sangat besar. Percayalah..

FIN

Hahahahahah, berakhir. Iya tamat kawan-kawan heheheh semoga suka yaaaa,

Akhirnya semua tahu kan jawabannya apa? xD

Oh iya, thanks buat udah review dan ikutin fic ini yaa, ff yang lain lagi on going, tenang saja..

Eum, btw. Sebenarnya aku pengen banget author lainnya share banyak ff wonkyu, pengen liat wonkyu kembali berjaya di kingdomnya *taelah bahasanya* beneran suerrrr.. hahahahahaha

Ok. Time to reply the reviewer..

FiWonKyu0201 : Kyumom kayak toserba hahahah, segala ada segala bisa xD

Kikikyujunmyun : *Serius chingu tadi sempat salah-salah nulis namanya xD* g kok, Siwon masih idup, nyata, asli, masih bernafas n bisa kentut..

Shakyu : pengennya sih ada skinship, apa kek ya *otak ngeres aku* tapi gimana lagi kawan, kejadian aslinya emang kayak gini L

Dee : ini udah lanjut, thanks udah baca and review yaaaaa

Shin min young : mommy kan manusia juga yaa, ada makhluk bening kaya raya kayak siwon mah klepek-klepek juga hahahahaha

Evil kyu : ternyata eh ternyata siwonnya g datang L tapi diganti dengan pernyataan yang wow amajing.. hahahahahah thanks udah review

Kayla Wonkyu : Aaaarrrggghhhhh *makin tersanjung* hahahahaha, ini udah dilanjut ya, makasih udah baca semua ff aku, terharuuuuu..

Everadit : pengalaman pribadi, Cuma udah ada tambahan dan pengurangan(?) disana-sini, merombak yang perlu dan tdk perlu, hahahahaha, makasih udah baca yaaa. Eum Btw, aku pengagum tulisan kamu, love of eden kapan lanjut? *nah lho..

Lovgravanime14 : makasih banyak udah suka sama bahasa aku yang menurutku masih pas-pasan *hiks terharu* ok, thanks udah review yaaa

Sparkyumihenecia *waduh susah namany :p* : hahahahahaha, bikin hal unik yang rada susah demi reader, apa sih yang g.. *gombal ini ceritanya* hahahaha, thanks udah baca n review

Vira : Naaaahhhh, tebakannya bener, mereka jadiaaaannn *tereak pake toa* yippiieee g jomblo lagiii hahahaha

Guest : based story artinya inti kisahnya berasal dari kisah nyata, hanya saja dalam ff ini diperanin sama wonkyu hehehehe, thanks yaa atas pujiannya *kembali terharu*

Augesteca : udah g penasaran kan? Hehehe thanks udah review..

Terakhir.. cipok semuanyaaaa

Makasih udah baca dan makasih buanyaaaaaakkk sudah review, author g ada apa-apanya tanpa reader *Hiks*

Tunggu ff lainnya yaaaa…

Bye bye..

With 'cangkir'

Qtalitazahra


End file.
